


The Misadventures of Nick and Jasper

by Andie_ZIR



Series: A Fenton Now Stark [5]
Category: Danny Phantom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: A bunch of oneshots surrounding Nick, Jasper, or both of them.





	The Misadventures of Nick and Jasper

Jasper Konner Stark looked at the group of kids surrounding him in the hallway. A bunch of popular kids in his class had cornered the young boy. Nick was in a different class, he couldn’t help him. No teachers were around, either.  
  


Brushing a strand of black hair from his eyes, he sighed. “... Wait,” he said, looking at the popular jock that was about to punch him. “I… I can do something really cool. Something no one else can do.”  
  


“Oh yeah, Fen _ tina _ ? What can you do?” The jock asked with a sneer. At school, in public, he was still known as Jasper Fenton, to prevent people from going after him to get to Tony. It was the same thing with Nick and Rylie.  
  


A bright white light formed around Jasper’s waist, transforming him into his ghost form. He was just hoping this would help him make friends. He locked his glowing green eyes with the brown ones of the jock.  
  


Suddenly, they all moved away from him, looking extremely frightened. “H- He’s a mutant!” One cried out.  
  


“No, he’s a monster!” Called another one.  
  


“No, no, I’m none of those!” Jasper exclaimed, putting his hands up in the air. “I’m half ghost. Y’know, like  _ oooooooooo _ , or boo!” He picked up one of his fallen books, sticking his  _ head  _ right through it. “I can go through stuff, I can fly. Just like a ghost.”  
  


The popular kids frowned, huddling together as he turned back. They were whispering about something- about what to  _ do  _ with him.  
  


The girl that seemed to be the leader approached him a moment later. “We’ll allow you to be friends with us,” she said. “But you have to do what we say, got it?”  
  


Jasper grinned and nodded. “Yeah, I can do that!”  
  


What no one else knew was someone else saw him transform. “This won’t end well,” she whispered.  
  


* * *

  
He had been stealing things for them for a few weeks now. Things out of vending machines, stuff from stores, small things.  
  


“We want you to steal an Iron Man suit from Tony Stark,” the head popular kid said one day. “You can get in and out easily, right?”  
  


Jasper froze up. “Uh… Yeah,” he tugged at his collar.  _ I mean, I live there, so… _ He thought. “Yeah, I can go do that after school.”  
  


After school came and he was given a place to bring the suit. Entering the workshop invisibly and intangibly, he looked around. The suits were against the wall. On the other side was an almost exact replica of the Fenton Ghost Portal, the ‘on’ button on the  _ outside  _ of the portal. There was also an updated version of the Specter Speeder, using repulsors in the engines. An arc reactor would have powered it, but the ectoplasm would make it explode so the idea was scrapped.   
  


He touched the suit, hoping to turn it intangible as well. No one else was in the room, which was good. He felt bad doing this.  
  


Only for his powers to short out just as Tony and Rylie came in, discussing… Something.  
  


The boy landed on the ground with a small thud, now human, with two sets of eyes staring at him. “Uh… Hey, dad… Rylie… What’s up?” He asked nervously.  
  


“Jasper, what are you doing?” Tony asked, not looking very happy. Neither did Rylie, for that matter.  
  


“Well, uh… I made some new friends at school and they know about my powers-”  
  


“I’m going to stop you there, Jasper Konner Fenton,” Rylie said before Tony could even open his mouth. “You  _ know _ I’m not supposed to use my work things at home, first off-”   
  


“Then  _ don’t _ !” Jasper exclaimed, standing up. His eyes were glowing a bright green. “I had it  _ handled _ , Rylie. It was  _ fine _ -”   
  


“No.” Rylie said coolly. “Jasper, you  _ don’t _ get to  _ play _ the ‘It would have been fine’ game because, news flash, it  _ wouldn’t _ have been fine,” she said as she walked over to the nine-year-old. “Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten yourself in- your brother, even. Ghosts don’t exactly  _ exist _ here, Jasper. SHIELD would have  _ taken _ you. They don’t  _ care _ if you’re just a kid. Everything Tony did for us would have been for  _ nothing _ because  _ everything _ would be out in the open. Tony and I would be in  _ jail _ , you and your brother strapped to  _ lab tables. _ ”  
  


Jasper curled into himself slightly, looking down. He didn’t think of that. He only wanted friends. Suddenly, something cold was clamped around his wrist. He looked, seeing a very familiar silver bracelet.  
  


“Rylie, what are you doing-”  
  


“For trying to steal Tony’s suit  _ and  _ for exposing yourself, you’re grounded from using your powers for  _ two months _ . And I will be going to your school tomorrow and you will point out who you told to me.”  
  


* * *

  
After the popular kids’ memories had been wiped of Jasper’s powers, everything was back to normal, Jasper thought. Until lunch time.  
  


That was when a girl with tanned skin, black hair, and brown eyes sat next to him.  
  


“So, you’re half ghost?” She whispered. “How does that work?”  
  


“... How do you even know that?” Jasper asked, looking at her with a frown.  
  


“I saw you transform. My name’s Noelle Fernandez. You’re the new kid, Jasper Fenton, right?”


End file.
